Monday Morning Murder
by Derpina Doppelganger
Summary: Banyak hal seketika melintas di pikiranmu: kelincimu Nijntje, semua dokumen penting yang kau punya, Manon adikmu, rencana kencanmu sepanjang sisa hari ini... namun itu semua ditenggelamkan oleh fakta bahwa Nesia ternyata bekerja untuk salah satu orang paling berbahaya di London. Dan orang itu sedang mengacungkan pistolnya ke arahmu. / 2nd PoV / deathfic / Netherfem!Nesia.


Second person POV - Netherlands. Rate M for not-so-implied character death. Human AU - modern day espionage. NetherNesia.

_You have been __**warned**__. Proceed at your own __**risk**__._

**.**

**Saran:**  
Font Verdana, ukuran normal, paragraf setengah. Slowest reading speed.

**.**

**Inspired by and dedicated to:  
**A fellow roleplayer who's been giving me so much feels.**  
**Hetalia AU RP, Tomorrow Never Dies, and its characters.

.

_Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dari tulisan ini._

_._

_._

* * *

Kau mengedarkan pandang mengelilingi ruangan apartemenmu. Segalanya tampak sempurna dan ekstra bersih seperti biasanya, namun suasana terasa jauh berbeda dengan adanya sebuket mawar jingga di tengah meja. Bukan kebiasaanmu mendekorasi ruang dengan tanaman yang tak kaurawat sendiri, tetapi hari ini spesial.

Nesia akan datang berkunjung. Iris hijaumu melirik jam. Ia akan sampai sebentar lagi; selalu lima belas menit lebih lambat dari waktu yang telah disepakati. Di bawah pancuran shower, kau tertawa kecil. Mungkin hari ini kau dan dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari sekedar mengobrol. Ide itu memenuhi pikiranmu selama kau mandi, sampai kau mendengar bunyi pintu apartemenmu terbuka dan tertutup. Kau segera berpakaian dan keluar.

* * *

**.**

**~Monday Morning Murder~**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**Monday Morning - Mr. Van Helsing**

**.**

* * *

Wanita muda itu tiba dengan senyuman selebar langit. Tidak, itu bukan kata-katamu. Itu kata-kata adik perempuanmu saat kau menunjukkan foto Nesia kepadanya. Ia jugalah yang mendesakmu untuk membeli mawar dari toko bunga yang ia ketahui melalui lingkungan kerjanya. Sebelumnya Manon tidak pernah tertarik pada siapa saja yang kau kencani. Kau menduga ia bersemangat soal ini karena kencanmu dengan wanita Asia itu tidak pernah berakhir di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"

Kau menghela napas. Pertanyaan itu sudah jelas jawabannya. Kau tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, hanya memerhatikan rambutnya yang dikuncir. Ia terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut digerai. Dan lebih manis lagi andai ia mengenakan gaun alih-alih kaus dan celana jeans. Kau menyapanya dan menawarinya minum.

"Teh saja, kalau tidak merepotkanmu," jawabnya.

Sewaktu kau melangkah ke dapur, kaulihat sosoknya berjingkat mendekati buket mawar jingga di meja. Ia wanita yang sangat ingin tahu, dan kau khawatir suatu hari nanti ia akan tahu apa pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya. Seorang klien yang tidak sabaran pernah nyaris membocorkan samaranmu sewaktu Nesia masih bekerja paruh waktu di toko bukumu.

Belum sempat kau mengaduk teh untuknya, seseorang mengetuk pintumu. Kau tak punya janji lain di hari ini ataupun menanti kiriman paket. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu lokasi apartemenmu, dan mereka bukanlah klienmu. Cemas, buru-buru kauletakkan sendok dan meminta Nesia untuk tidak membukakan pintu. Namun setibanya kau di sana, pintu sudah terbuka lebar.

"_Dobroye utro_, Mr. Van Helsing."

Tamumu adalah seorang pria muda jangkung. Rambutnya nyaris seputih salju. Senyumannya lebar - hampir selebar senyuman Nesia. Bentuk hidungnya yang khas melekatkan profil wajah itu dengan satu nama yang telah lama berseliweran di halaman-halaman laporanmu. Kau mengangguk kaku dan balas menyebut nama sang tamu.

"Oh, kita sudah saling kenal. Bagus kalau begitu." Pria itu melepas syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

Saat itulah kau menyadari bahwa Nesia masih ada di situ. Tangannya bahkan masih memegang kenop pintu. Ia memunggungimu, menengadah menatap si tamu. Pria itu mengikuti arah pandangmu, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungmu serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Kerjamu bagus," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Nesia. "Tunggu hadiahmu nanti, _da_?"

Napasmu tercekat. Rasanya mustahil mereka berdua - seorang mahasiswa teladan dan seorang petinggi mafia - bisa saling kenal. Kau memanggil wanita itu, namun yang diucapkannya hanyalah nama sang tamu. Nama depannya.

"I-Ivan..."

Banyak hal seketika melintas di pikiranmu: kelincimu Nijntje, semua dokumen _penting _baik yang ada di toko maupun di apartemenmu, koneksi yang kau punya lewat Manon, rencanamu sepanjang sisa hari ini... namun itu semua ditenggelamkan oleh fakta bahwa Nesia bekerja untuk salah satu orang paling berbahaya di London. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin kau sampai tidak menyadarinya setelah sekian lama mengenal wanita itu. Kedua tanganmu mengepal erat, bergetar karena adrenalin dan amarah.

Matamu mendeteksi gerakan. Ivan telah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku mantelnya, sesuatu yang saat ini kauharap berada di genggamanmu.

"Mari kita buat ini singkat saja," Ivan melepas pengaman Makarov-nya. Peredam suara terpasang di mulut pistol itu, jelas sekali ia telah memperhitungkan hal ini sebelumnya. "Ikut denganku sekarang dan aku tak akan perlu mengotori karpetmu."

Kau mendesiskan penolakanmu. Mustahil mengiyakannya. Kau tak mau membahayakan nyawa Manon, walaupun ia dikelilingi banyak orang yang mampu melindunginya. Nesia menjeritkan sesuatu, tetapi kau enggan menatapnya. Matamu terpancang pada ujung Makarov itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kau akan jadi _shpion_ yang sangat berguna, meski aku ragu aku akan bisa memaafkan semua perbuatanmu pada anak-anak buahku."

"Ivan! Ivan, jangan!" Nesia berusaha menarik lengan Ivan. Pria itu mengacuhkannya.

Alismu sedikit berkerut. Kalau Nesia memang menuntunmu ke ujung pistol Ivan Braginsky, mengapa sekarang ia berusaha mencegahnya menembakmu? Mungkinkah-

"_Lars_!"

Kau melihat tangan Ivan tersentak dan sesuatu yang panas, kecil dan cepat merobek jalinan otomu. Tubuhmu terdorong ke belakang dan terhempas di atas karpet. Merah merekah di putih kemejamu. Pandanganmu meredup dengan cepat, akan tetapi kau masih bisa mendengar namamu dipanggil berulang kali.

Sesuatu yang halus, hidup dan hangat menyentuh kedua pipimu. Disusul oleh helaian rambut yang menguarkan wangi matahari di antara bau darahmu.

Kemudian semua itu memudar. Gelap.

* * *

.

.

dobroye utro = selamat pagi  
shpion = mata-mata


End file.
